A Christmas to remember
by Errol's Feather
Summary: It is the darkness before Christmas and Regina has declined on the Christmas celebrations she had been invited to. Why go if she can't go with the one she wants. Emma on the other hand is set on giving Regina a Christmas to remember. Couplings : SwanQueen, FrozenFairy and mention of MadArcher


_**Authors Note**_ _ **:**_ This was originally called The Darkness before Christmas due to how this story starts, but I decided to change it into something more fitting.

 _ **I also wanted to wish you as a reader a Merry Christmas, may you feel safe, loved and warm, and if you are alone, find some comfort in this story.**_

* * *

 _ **A Christmas to remember.**_

 _It was the darkness before Christmas and not a sound to be heard, not heartbeat, not a dork bark, not happy laughter, not even a squawk from a bird. Everyone was inside their houses sound, all asleep, except in the good Queen's castle, she was in thoughts so deep._

 _She was wondering why she was oh so alone, when everyone else seemed so happy in their homes. Everyone was singing carols or wrapping gifts, putting their children to bed, yet she was in her palace trapped with the solemn thoughts in her head._

 _She was wondering if anyone would miss her if she was all gone, and if the memories of her good and bad would like on. And as she stood there by the window looking out, she remembered her mother's words, "Regina, a Queen doesn't pout."_

 _She got herself together and wondered if she should leave the castle only to go to the house, where she once raised her boy, watching him every Christmas morning opening presents with joy. It all seemed like ages ago that he was so young, he had his own family now, so she could not have raised him all wrong._

 _Still the house seemed smaller than the castle and home she went, thinking about younger years when she was called upon by a younger gent. And so, as she changed into a comfy pajamas she came to look upon her bed, seeing an open book, and this text is what she read._

The Middle-aged Queen looked at the book, sighing, before closing it. It was her own handwriting, she had written some years before when she also found herself alone and very much in the same situation. She hated it, being alone this time of year. It wasn't that she hadn't been invited anywhere though. Henry and Jacinda had invited her to spend Christmas with them and the Charming's, as all of them plan to do it together this year. She had declined saying she would spend it with Maleficent and Lily, as she had an open invite to spend Christmas with them as well. To them she had said she was going to spend it with Emma, Hook and young Hope, that now was three years of age. They preferred spending it the three of them instead of with Emma's noisy and nosy parents. And to Emma she had told she was going over to Snow and David since the two Henry's was there. If neither bothered to check with the others she was in the clear, they would just assume she was elsewhere.

Regina didn't hate Christmas though, no matter what others might have thought she loved that time of year. Seeing how holiday decorations made everyone else lit up, seeing how people were more cheerful and friendlier towards each other. She even remembered that her parents had given a little extra to their servants that time of year. Whether it was time off, money or both. She could even remember that when she was seven her mother invited all the servants and their families to celebrate with them, it had been one of the best memories from Regina's past.

She never knew if her parents made a big deal out of Christmas, if it was for her sake or for theirs, in the aftermath she didn't care. It was nice that her parents didn't argue for at least a month, due to holiday decorations and finding spots to hide presents from each other. A tear ran down her cheeks as she wished they were both there, decoration the castle like they did with their home when she was younger.

Regina also knew that the main reason she avoided the invites were family, how everyone seemed to have it, except her. It wasn't for the lack of trying, as she almost made it with both Daniel and Robin, and she in many ways had it with Emma, sharing Henry, and his family. Still it would have been something else, something special to give a gift to a loved one, someone special this time of year. She had seen it in the way her parents looked at each other handing over their gifts, she had seen it in the way Henry used to look at her when he was younger, she could even remember young Robin looking that way at Zelena the few times they had spent Christmas together when they were young, and in the way others looked at each other. And since Regina couldn't have the one she truly wanted, she rather be alone this time of year.

The middle-aged Queen knew it was all so very stupid, that she was stupid and that this was not a thing that could be easily fixed. She even damned herself for falling in love with Emma Swan when she knocked on her doors so many years ago. Regina hated to admit that Emma had her at hey with her half smile and insecurity. Still she had pushed it aside and allowed herself to believe she was in love with Robin, or maybe a part of her were for a time. Only because seeing Emma with Hook tore hear apart inside, but if she, Emma was happy she couldn't bring herself to come between. After all she was her best friend.

So, Regina said nothing, she just watched as her friend and her hooked companion raised their daughter. She looked quietly at the book, before she sighed and put on a pajama, crawling into bed, wishing Christmas would be over so she wouldn't have to be so alone. She even decided to spend the next two to three days like this curled up in bed, that way when she went back to the palace most of it would be over.

* * *

Not long after Regina left her palace that afternoon, a bunch of cars started driving into the court years, lights off in case Regina should somehow notice. Two dragons holding great big Christmas tree landed gently outside the castle, making sure the tree was fine, before changing back into Maleficent and Lily. Just as they landed Emma came out of her car saying, "Mal, get Hickory and Picory to help you two get the three inside and set up in the throne room.

"Alright, we got this, right mom," said Lily, looking at her mother. After having living with her mother for about seven years now, calling her that now fell easily.

"Right," Maleficent said, not fully convinced, she took it they could ask more of the guards for help if needed, as she followed her daughter inside the castle to fine the two men.

Emma looked over at Aladdin and Jasmine that was standing by their flying carpet, she smiled at them, "Thank you so much for coming, I know you most likely have to set up Christmas at your palace also."

"Not a problem, Emma, we are almost done and besides we have servants to help. What do you need us to do," said Jasmine excitedly.

"Since you have the carpet, help to get the lights that need to go highest at the three, and then the lights on the roof of the great hall and throne room. The elves will be coming in tomorrow morning to make sure all is lit," Emma instructed, before adding, "You get the boxes with the light from mom and dad."

They nodded and walked towards David's truck, where he and Snow where handing out boxes and telling them where to go. She could see Grumpy and his dwarf brothers carrying seven boxes of tinsel, ornaments and wreaths heading inside. She knew they were going in the hallways leading towards the throne room. Some of the realms many inhabitants headed inside the castle with boxes of a various sort, she smiled as she heard Hook say, "Where do you want me stationed, love?"

"Hmm, can you see all is being set up in the kitchen, so it is ready for Granny and her crew? They take over tomorrow morning, so all is ready for the feast at 6 pm. Here is the list, there are two brown boxes are in the front, mom and dad know where the rest is. have Smee help if needed," she said and smiled at him. She made a mental note that she needed to find a bug with the trunk was in the back sometime soon.

"Ay, ay," he said and headed to find his second in command. Emma smiled as she looked towards the busy courtyard, seeing how people were busy, having small arguments, but nothing big, knowing it would be perhaps would be the busiest night of her life.

"Are you alright, dear?" she heard her mother's voice coming from the side.

"Yes, just nervous about tomorrow, that's all," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"I am sure it will be fine," said Snow White, giving her an encouraging smile.

"I don't know, she might not like all of this," Emma said, gesturing towards the castle, seeing some of the people from the realms working out the outdoors lights.

"She will love it, Regina always loved Christmas, her mother and father used to make a big deal out of it," said Snow, getting a nod from David.

"I just wish we had snow, I mean not you mom, but the real deal," said Emma with a heavy sigh.

"I thought Elsa responded she would fix that," said Snow a little confused, she hadn't yet seen the blonde Queen or her family.

"Yes, she should have been, but maybe something has gone wrong and she couldn't make it after all," Emma sighed heavily.

"Well she had until five tomorrow, so we are still in time, why don't you go inside and help setting the presents under the three in the great hall?" said Snow calmly. Emma nodded quietly as she took a box out of the trunk of her car and started walking inside.

Snow shook her head, as David joined her saying, "And if Regina doesn't accept the invitation?"

"Then I will of course drag her here myself," said Snow, like that was no big deal.

"She is the most stubborn woman in the world, if you don't count our daughter, you think that will work," said David laughing heartfelt.

"No, I think she will come on her own, because how she was raised. It is not an option for her to say no to a royal invite," said Snow, hearing their son Neal squeal with joy over the fact it was snowing. She really loved him, especially his excitement over the little things in life. Their now eight-year-old boy loved Snow, especially building snowmen. Snow and Charing watched as a sled pulled by four reindeers pulled up in front of them. Elsa, Anna and Kristoff stepped outside along with a baby boy.

Elsa went over to the couple and hugged them saying, "Sorry we are late, Anna needed to feed and change young Kasper last minute. We also needed to give Sven and Olaf directions to Regina's house, so they could deliver the invite."

"Sven is his reindeer if I remember correct, but who is Olaf?" Snow wondered a bit confused. Surely Anna and Kristoff only had one son thus far.

"Our snowman or rather hers, Elsa made him come alive with her powers long ago. Don't worry he is not big and scary like marshmallow," Anna babbled after greeting the couple waiting. She knew that Elsa's ice monster had been lose when she was last in Storybrooke.

"I see, well in that case I hope they find their way here after they have delivered the invitation," said Snow, not quite picturing it.

"I am sure they will. If not, Kristoff will go out to help if they haven't come back here with an answer within the hour. Now it is time to make snow and make some snowmen around the castle," said Elsa with a smile, seeing the excitement in her sister's eyes. She laughed heartfelt as she used her powers to make a great big snowfall surrounding the castle and the nearby areas.

* * *

Meanwhile Olaf and Sven had found Regina's house. They were told it was the biggest around with the most holiday decorations. Once they found what seemed to be the right one, Olaf looked at his friend saying, "She really likes Christmas doesn't she?"

Sven made a sound, before Olaf rang the doorbell with a little help from Sven saying, "I hope she won't get upset by us waking her."

Sven let out another grunt as they heard footsteps from inside. Olaf smiled saying, "You better be on your best behavior, she is a Queen also."

Sven made a small sound and would surely roll his eyes if he could at the statement. Still he stood there tall and proud as one of Santa's finest reindeers, when the door opened and a woman came out. Regina looked at the two confused, wondering if it was a joke, surely a snowman couldn't ring her doorbell.

"Yes," she said, still looking at them, pulling her robe around her more as it was a bit chilly that night.

"Hello, I am Olaf and I like warm hugs, and this is Sven, we have come to deliver you a message," said Olaf ever so proudly, making Regina's jaw drop.

"You are alive, and you can talk," She said more to herself than the two in front of her. Either this was real, or she was still dreaming.

"Yes, and we are here to deliver a message," he repeated, as he handed an envelope towards her.

"Extraordinary," she said and thanked them. She opened it, and found a letter that read, " _ **Dearest Regina, your royal highness, you are herby invited to celebrate Christmas Eve, and morning after the Good Queen's palace. There will be food, drinks and fun until we all fall asleep. Dresswear something fitting the holiday season for Christmas Eve and something comfy with warm socks Christmas morning. We hope you will make it, your sincerely, Queen Elsa, Queen Snow and Princess Emma."**_

"And you two have to bring an answer back?" Regina said and looked at the two. She could tell from how the message was worded Emma had been the one writing it.

"Yes, she said not to come back without one, your majesty," said Olaf making a bow.

"I see, but it didn't say what time to be there," said she, as it clearly should have. All the more reason to suspect Emma being the writer. She knew Snow and Elsa to never leave something as crucial as time out of the invite. She had yet to understand why they were helping her, but she figured it was just a curtesy towards Emma. That and Emma was a nice person perhaps.

"Five, dinner is a six, but you need to be there before," said Olaf, he couldn't remember why though.

"I see, well tell her, or them I shall be there in good time and thank you for delivering this," she said, adding, "If you wait right there, I shall give you something for the trouble."

As she walked inside the house, she heard the little snowman tell his reindeer friend, "I don't know if she has carrots, I haven't been that long in this part of the realm."

It was only then an idea dawned upon Regina, and she used her magic producing a teddy bear, inducing it with powers so it always would stay warm, yet not warm enough to melt the little snowman. She also found one of Henry's old hats and scarves, after all he had outgrown them years ago. For the reindeer she found a bunch of carrots and apples that she put in a basket. She smiled as she walked back to them and sat down at the level of the snowman saying, "It is cold out, and I don't want you to freeze."

She put on the scar and the hat, perfect fit and handed over the bear saying, "So you always will get warm hugs when you need it."

He looked at it puzzled but then hugged it, feeling it's warmth saying, "This is magical, thank you so much, your majesty."

"No; thank you two for making me smile, I needed it," she said and turned towards the reindeer, "For you apples and carrots, my horses used to like it, I am hoping you will too."

He made a happy sound as she feed him a carrot. She smiled stroking his fur, so soft. She even pressed a kiss into it, it realized how much she missed her horses. A sigh escaped her as she said, "You two better head to the palace it is a long way."

Olaf nodded as she lifted him on top of Sven with the basket saying, "Tell Elsa thank you for bringing me some magic in these cold winter nights, I think she knows what I mean."

"We will, up and away Sven," said Olaf, making the reindeer starting to walk away from Regina's mansion. She looked after them for a little while before walking back upstairs. Once there she walked over to the closet where she kept most of her dresses and skirts. She took one out, letting out a deep sigh taking out one of her favorite dresses, one she had never worn. Her parents had gotten it for her the year she married the King. She had been thrown off by its beauty back then, but when it came time wear it she couldn't bring herself to it. After all it was a dress she wanted Daniel to see her in, they planned to sneak out late Christmas Eve, dance and exchange presents. She had gotten the dress in August, come late September he was just a painful memory, and by November she was married to the King.

A tear ran down her cheek as a hand stroked over the red velvet fabric on the upper part of the dress. She couldn't have Daniel and she couldn't have Emma, where was the justice in this world. She was starting to regret wanting to go the party, still maybe if she went she would find someone new, someone she had never meet before to love. It was worth the try she figured as she hung the dress on the door to the closet and went back to bed, dreaming of dancing all night long it the night to come. A smiled on red lips as she pictured it was Emma she was dancing with. She might be able to push her away at least to some extent when she was awake, but in her sweet slumber she couldn't. Sleeping ever so peacefully, her mind was calm and happy as she moved like she was floating over the dance floor with her love.

* * *

It was early morning and outside the castle Elsa was finishing up with the last of her snowmen and snow sculptures, putting a finishing layer of ice so they would hold better in the winter sun, that was slowly starting to appear. A yawn on soft red lips, as she now struggled to stay awake. She was satisfied with her creations though, they were practically perfect in every way. She smiled still thinking back to the night before seeing Olaf having fun with the children of the royal subjects, especially young Neal and Hope. They were truly adorable.

She could clearly hear voices nearing the castle. The Queen of Winter smiled as the morning crew starting to appear, seeing fairies and others appear at the entrance of the castle. One of the fairies became her human size and looked at the tired woman in front of her saying, "You made all this?"

"I did, worked all night," said Elsa with an affirmative nod.

"Wow, that is amazing, we will make sure to cover them in fairy dust, so they will light up and sparkle come nightfall," said Tink with a smile.

"Thank you, Miss?" Elsa wondered curiously.

"Bell, but you can call me Tink?" said Tink, extending her hand.

"Then I shall Tink, call me Elsa," the Queen said, shaking her hand, smiling warmly at her.

"Alright, you better go home and get some sleep, before the party tonight, you must be exhausted," said Tink in a sympathetic tone.

"I plan to, but keep in mind being a Queen I am used to sleeping less than most people," said Elsa with a heartfelt laughter.

"That laughter, I heard it before, or a younger version of it," said Tink thoughtfully.

"I don't see how you could, we never met," said Elsa.

"Perhaps not, but you may be my heart laugh," said Tink with a soft smile.

"Your what?" Elsa asked confused.

"Whenever a newborn baby laughs for the first time, a fairy is born, so your laughter may have been the reason I became well a fairy, making your laughter my heart laugh, or what made my heart beat the first time. You see it doesn't matter what round the baby is from as long as she or her laughs, a fairy is born somewhere in the Fairy lands," Tink explained.

"Interesting, well maybe that might by it. In any case I shall head home," said Elsa with tired sigh, walking towards the back of back of the castle to find her sled, finding it was gone she figured Anna and Kristoff had left without her. She decided to borrow one of the royal horses, figuring Regina wouldn't mind as it would be returned later the same day. As she rode away Tink was looking from the sky, not even being able to fully comprehend the beauty of the Queen riding away. She shook it of as she with the other fairies spread their magic so every light over the whole castle would light up by nightfall.

* * *

Later the same day at the Charming's residence, Snow was trying to dress Neal and Killian was trying to do the same with his and Emma's daughter Hope. The children were however more occupied by running around and not be getting dressed. Snow and Killian eventually managed to catch them, and Killian started on the task to get diapers, pantyhose and a dress on his daughter. When he was done he smiled pleased, she looked over at young Hope standing there in her red dress, with both reindeer's and snowflakes over. It was only the moment she was born that he realized she was the true love of his life. He would do anything to make her happy, even more so than her mother come to think of it. He sighed knowing at that very moment it hadn't been a mistake to divorce Emma months earlier.

Neal on the other hand that was old enough to dress himself, admitted defeat due to Snow stern look, he went up to put his shirt and suit on, and came down to get snow to help him with the tie, asking, "Where is daddy?"

"He is helping your sister set up the last for the party tonight, he has his uniform and things he needs at the castle," said Snow calmly.

"Mommy loves auntie Gina," Hope stated, before running away from her dad. She ran towards the kitchen bench, trying to reach a jar with cookies with a tiny hand.

"Hope, that is not a nice thing to say," said Snow, feeling badly for Killian.

"It's okay, Snow, I somehow always knew they would end up together. The first time Cora tried to rip her heart out, it wouldn't be done as she was protected by your love or, so I assumed. Maybe she was protected by the love she felt for Regina and since her mother had taken her first love, she couldn't take her last. At that point they already shared Henry and maybe that was a sign from the beginning, even if they didn't see it or refused to. The way Regina looks at me when I am with her is more like a jealous lover than an upset friend. Besides it is not like Emma and I have parted on the worst terms and we both will be there for Hope. Isn't that right, love?" said Killian, looking at his daughter with great affection.

"Huh?" she said, as she was busy, still trying to reach the cookie jar, until Neal did and gave her one.

"That your papa loves you?" said Killian with a small laughter. His daughter was a sweet tooth much like her mother.

"Yeah you do, and I love you too, papa. He is the best Captain in all the lands," said Hope excitedly.

"That he is," Snow agreed with a laugh.

"I am gonna be like him one day," said Hope with a great big smile.

"And I am sure you will be the best Captain in the lands as well," said Snow, winking at her.

"Aye, can we go and play with the snowman?" she asked curiously. She had meet Olaf late the night before and she, Neal and some other children had tons of fun with him.

"I have to wrap a couple of gifts first, but I can take you to the castle to see if he is there when I am done," said Killian calmly.

"But I want to go now!" said Hope, crossing her arms in front of her chest, making an angry face.

"Shh easy there, little pirate, maybe Snow can drive you there if Neal is going?" he looked at his friend with pleading eyes.

"I can do that, but only if you get your jackets, shoes, and warm clothes on first," Snow said in a serious tone.

Neal just shrugged as he walked towards the hallway along with the younger girl. Hook watched after them, they really were an odd pair, still they seemed to work together for whatever reason. Then again so did he and Emma just not as a couple, a deep sigh escaped him as he thought about his ex-wife, that right now was putting heaven and earth in movement so she could give the woman she claimed she loved the best Christmas ever. He shook his head as he said, "I better get to the Jolly Roger to fix those gifts, see you a little later."

"You will and don't worry about her, I will let Emma know," said Snow nodding towards his daughter. He nodded as he got up from the stool only to kiss his little pirate goodbye before heading towards his ship. Snow on the other hand made sure both children were properly dressed before taking them to the castle.

Once both children were in the car, Snow started on the drive to the castle. She could hear the children debate something about who was the coolest witch of wizard all time in the back. Clearly there seemed to be a disagreement over Dumbledore, auntie Lena and auntie Regina, at least of the good witches and wizard, it was a tie if Bellatrix Lestrange could beat Regina and Zelena. Snow was pretty sure both of the wicked sisters could beat her though, smiling as she pictured it.

"Granny?" Hope suddenly interrupted Snow White's train of thoughts.

"Yes dear," said Snow, for a moment it occurred to her how much she sounded like Cora saying just that.

"Can we stop by auntie Regina's house please?" said Hope, her voice sounded full of worry.

"Of course, why?" said Snow, making the car turn in the direction of the good Queen's mansion.

"I want to see if she baked Christmas cookies," Hope said, like that was the most essential things in the world. Then again it was no secret that out of Snow and Regina, Regina made the best cookies.

"I am sure she has, but we will check just in case," said Snow, as she kept driving to the most holiday decorated house on main street. She would never get used to be called granny she knew.

"Plus we need to see if she is ready for the party tonight," Neal added, knowing the woman had missed every Christmas party the last years. He felt a little sad about it though, because she was a good person. Plus she did seem to have fun when she was with them. Still it was always something in her eye that made him think differently whenever Hope's dad was around.

"I am sure she will be by the time the party starts, keep in mind it still is some hours left, it is only noon after all," Snow pointed out.

The children exchanged looks before Neal said, "A Queen takes a long time to get ready."

Snow shook her head as she parked in the driveway of Regina's mansion. She could already see the Christmas lights handing neatly around the front of the house. Even not lit it looked wonderful. It was a Santa and his sleight on the front lawn on top of the snow and a Christmas wreath hanging on the door. She smiled, she could only see the cruel irony that someone loving Christmas as much as Regina, didn't seem to celebrate with anyone anymore. The middle-aged woman got out of the car to help Hope out of her car booster seat, while Neal got out on his own. As soon a she was out Hope stormed towards the door, followed by Neal that rang the doorbell. Again, Snow shook her head wondering what it was about this woman that made her so magical to children. She tried to remember when she was young, but she couldn't come to think of anything special. She walked up behind the children, waiting for the door to open.

Regina did not expect visitors, she was still in her pajama reading one of her books when the doorbell rang. She got out of bed and put on some slippers and a robe before going downstairs to open. A smile on her face seeing the three say, "Merry Christmas, Regina," before she could say anything.

"Merry Christmas you three, why don't you come in from the cold?" she said, stepping aside so they could do so before she asked, "So what do I owe the honor?"

"Have you baked Christmas cookies this year, auntie Regina?" Hope asked, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"I have yes, you came all this way to check if I baked, you are just like your mother. Emma could go a long way to fetch a treat," said Regina with a heartfelt laughter.

"Yeah we did, and we wanted to check if you are ready for tonight," said Neal and smiled at her.

"For the Christmas party, yes I am. Why don't you sit down in the living room and I shall come with some hot chocolate and cookies," said Regina polite.

"You're really coming!" Hope's eyes lit up at once.

"Yes, little princess I intend to," said Regina in a soft tone.

"Yay, mama will be so happy," said Hope as she hurried into the living room, figuring the faster she sat down, the faster the cookies would come.

Regina shook her head as she motioned for Snow to follow her to the kitchen. As they walked, she asked, "Any reason why Emma would be so happy to have me there?"

"Not as I know other than wanting you to be happy and not alone during Christmas," Snow shrugged.

"And if I prefer to be alone during Christmas?" Regina asked, realizing it came out harsher than she meant.

"Of course no one is forcing you hand to go, we just hoped you would," Snow said like it made no difference why it was important for her to come.

"Just don't make a big deal out of it alright," Regina said with a small sigh.

"I can't speak for Emma and the rest, you know when Emma sets her mind to something, she is unstoppable," said Snow with a half-smile.

"Yes, I do know, it is one of the many things I… Never mind," Regina said, reaching into one of the closets to find what she needed to make hot chocolate.

"It is one of the many things you love about her," Snow finished, when not getting a reply, she continued, "It is alright to admit you know, we all see it. I can only imagine how hard it has been to see her with Killian."

"Yes, well, it is not like it matters, I am not going to break up a family by admitting that to her," said Regina honestly. She wouldn't be the reason why two of her friends split up.

"And if Emma said she felt the same and left Killian because of her feeling for you, would you turn her down. You are aware that my daughter has her own free will as well, and that if she felt she did love you she and Killian would find an agreement that is best for them and Hope. She would never live in a relationship that feels wrong. I am not saying that she feels that way, but if that was the case what would you do?" said Snow, knowing she put pressure on the other woman.

"I don't know, because such thing is not even an option for me anymore, mostly because it would ever happy. I think that if it would ever happen, I wouldn't believe it, I would think it was a cruel joke, so laugh and walk away. There is no way in any realm or universe Emma could ever love me, besides she is happy together with Killian and I respect that so just drop it," said Regina in a serious tone.

Snow was about to speak when they heard little Hope say, "Nu-huh."

"What was that, princess," said Regina with soft tone, not aware of their young listener, wondering how long she had been standing there.

"Mama and papa are not together, they are happy, but no together," said the three year old wisely.

"Excuse me, I thought they lived together at Emma's house, I mean all three of you," Regina corrected herself.

"Nu-huh, papa lives at the boat, me too," said Hope.

"You live on the Jolly Roger?" Regina asked confused, adding, "I thought Nook lived on it mostly now."

"Papa and Nook, and me, sometimes," said Hope like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Regina turned to Snow asking, "For how long have you known this?"

"Divorce was finalized this September, I haven't told you because Emma told me if I did she would never speak to me again," said Snow with a heavy sigh.

"And he has lived at the boat for that long?" she needed to know. She was surprised this was the one secret Snow managed to keep.

"On and off, he also has an apartment, but he knows Hope prefers to stay at the boat," Snow shrugged.

"I can't believe Emma haven't said anything, I mean it is not like we don't talk," Regina said, confused as to why her friend hid this from her. They talked together practically every day in one way or another.

"You have to ask her that," said Snow. She couldn't find one good reason for Emma not to have told the other woman this.

"Auntie Regina, you are burning the chocolate," said Hope, looking at her with wide eyes as burned smell came from the stove.

"Shit!" Regina said, removing the pot from the stove at once. She used her powers to bring it back to the unburned state and poured it over into four mugs, before she made some whipped cream and put it on top without speaking. A million thoughts ran through her mind. Snow didn't say anything, but she knew her friend was puzzled, which she couldn't blame her for. Instead she took the tray with the four mugs and carried it into the living room with Hope by her side. The young girl seemingly unaware of the trouble she just caused.

Regina found her phone texting Emma, "You divorced Hook without telling me? Don't worry your mom didn't say a thing, for once she kept a secret, your daughter slipped up. Did you even plan to tell me?"

"I did, I planned to tell you tonight, and we will talk about this then, please promise me you still will come, it is important to me that you do," she got a text back.

"Of course I will, Emma, but that is not the point right now. I need to know if I was the reason you ended it with Killian," Regina wrote.

"No, I don't have time to explain it all no, but you never broke our family if that is what you are thinking, it just wasn't right, don't worry about it okay. See you tonight," she got back.

Regina was put the last sort of Christmas cookies on the tray, and was about to walk into the living room, when she heard Hopes voice behind her saying, "I am sorry."

Her voice cause Regina to drop the tray, causing it to break into a million pieces along with most of what was on it. The brunette cursed under her breath, using her powers to clean it in less than a minute, before turning her attention to Hope saying, "What are you sorry about?"

"Telling you about mama and papa," she said, she felt she had done something wrong in doing so.

"Don't be, your mom would have told me later in any case, you did nothing wrong, sweetheart," said Regina, sitting down to her level, hugging her gently.

"You sure you are not mad at me?" Hope asked as she hugged her auntie back.

"Of course not, I could never be mad at you, sweetheart. Now why don't you let me get more cookies and we can enjoy them before we go up to the castle," she suggested.

"Yeah, did you know there is a talking snowman there?" Hope said excitedly.

"Is there now?" Regina said, pretending she didn't.

"Yeah, he is like any other snowman, except he talks, and is alive, Neal and I hope he is still up there. You should have been there last night, it was so magical," said she with a dreamy sigh.

"It was?" said Regina, wondering how many had been up at the castle exactly.

"Uh-huh, I stayed until very late, but then I went home because I got tired. All the decorations that were already it up, it was so amazing, you are going to love it," said Hope, smiling.

"I am sure I will, do you happen to know why they are doing this?" said Regina, looking at the young girl.

"So you can have the bestest Christmas ever, because you deserve that," said Hope like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Regina shook her head as she put the last cookies on a new plate, carrying them into the living room, followed by a babbling Hope. She couldn't hope to love this young girl almost as much as she loved Emma. She didn't even mind that Hope bore a part of Killing, it in Regina's eyes made her even more special.

* * *

An hour before Regina was supposed to arrive at the palace and Emma was putting the last presents under the three. The blonde was wearing a black evening gown with spaghetti straps. On the lower part of the dress it was a pattern of small snowflakes. She had moment before checked to make sure the food and drinks were ready, which they were as Granny had steel control in the kitchen. She smiled as she walked towards the throne, casually sitting down on it, it didn't hurt to rest her eyes a little. She had been working all the night through, it was not like anyone wouldn't wake her until Regina arrived.

* * *

At another part of the castle Tinker Bell was looking into a mirror, she was wearing a green, strapless dress, with patterns of white flowers spreading across the fabric, her hair up in a bun on the back, around her neck hung a necklace with a pendant shaped like a small star. She smiled at her reflection, simple yet nice or so she hoped. After seeing Elsa earlier that day she hadn't been able to get her out of her head. Walking down the hallway to take a breath she ran into Zelena causing them to topple over. She got up blushing, saying, "I am so sorry, Zelena, are you okay?"

The former wicked witch got up saying, "I am alright, wow, you look stunning."

"Thank you, so are you coming with a date?" Tink asked polite.

"No, haven't been with anyone for a while, just coming with my daughter and her wife," said Zelena, nodding towards Alice and Robin that came in right behind her. Their cheeks red from the cold outside.

"Well that seems nice also," Tink admitted, to have a family was something she sometimes longed for, but that was not in the description of a fairy.

"It is, come along you two, Snow said something about pouring drinks for the guests," Zelena said, giving the two a serious look.

"Yeah, sure," Robin rolled her eyes.

"Don't be like that Nobin, it might be fun," said Alice, nudging her wife a little.

"I told you not to call me that," Robin said, but Tink could tell by the tone she didn't mind. She shook her head and walked outside to look for the Snow Queen.

She luckily didn't have to wait long as she showed up about five minutes after she had come outside. She stepped out of her sled and onto the ground, her royal cape trailing behind her in the snow. She was wearing a white crown and a light blue silk dress with silver snowflakes on. Tink saw Elsa's brother-in-law was wearing a royal uniform, her sister a dress matching him and the little baby boy a Santa outfit. As Elsa came closer, Tink shivered lightly, not by cold, but by her beauty, and she knew it was stupid as fairies shouldn't even feel this way.

"Well hello there my Fairy," said Elsa and smiled at her, she hated to admit that this woman, this fairy made an impact on her when they meet earlier.

"Your majesty," said Elsa and curtsied, after all the other woman was a Queen.

"I take it everything is ready inside, or you would be inside helping out," said Elsa and smiled at her.

"Just about, did you get any rest?" Tink Inquired.

"A little, some state issues sadly don't wait, but it is all dealt with, why don't you come inside and tell me more about what it is like to be a fairy," said Elsa, extending her fan to the fairy, Tink took it at once saying, "I doubt you find that very interesting."

"Well it is clear we are attracted to each other, so I would love to learn it, if possible," said Elsa with a smiled.

Tink nodded and started to tell more about her way of life, of Neverland, of how she met Regina as they found themselves walking around the castle. She found that the Queen did listen with great interest, not interrupting but commented and occasionally, asked a question or two. The fairy didn't even care if they missed the rest of the party as long as she could talk to this woman all night.

* * *

The time was nearing 5 pm when Regina was finally arrived at the castle. She walked up the way leading to the castle, seeing how the snow sculptures bowed upon her approaching and got back up saluting her once she passed. The sculptures were of her friends and family, there was even two dragons on the roof of the castle, representing Maleficent and Lily no doubt. Regina knew Elsa had outdone herself this time, and that Tinker Bell and the fairies had put fairy dust on them to make them shine so brightly in the darkness of the night. She came to the last two, Emma and herself by the entrance of the palace, she smiled, perfect just perfect.

Coming inside the palace she saw all the decorations in the hallways, peaking inside a few of the rooms seeing they were decorated as well. It remined her of the time that was long gone, when her parents did this for her. That Emma had the idea for this and organized it spoke millions, not to mention the tons of people that would have had to help. The smells of a holiday feast and baked goods was spreading through the hallways. No doubt Granny was there also. As she passed her various of subject in their best holiday wear they bowed as she made her way pass them. It made her heart swell, but what made it swell even more was the blonde she found sleeping on her throne. The brunette went up to her, kneeling down in front of her, in a soft tone saying, "Emma, please wake."

Emma slowly woke, looking at her friend with confused eyes saying, "Oh my God, Regina I didn't mean to fall asleep here, I am so so sorry."

"It is alright, and know I would never throw you off it if you were sitting there. I know you meant no harm," said Regina with a smile. She hated to admit that her heart had melted a little seeing Emma sleeping like that.

"No, I was simply tired, long night and day," Emma said, she made a gesture towards the decorations all around, there was even a banner hanging from the roof saying, "Merry Christmas, Regina."

"You didn't need to do this you know," Regina said, a tear of joy ran down her face.

"If that was what it took to get you out of your house, of course I did, please stand up so I can see you fully," said Emma and winked at her.

"As you command your Majesty," said Regina with a soft laugh and stood up.

Emma looked at her, the red velvet gown she had on was stunning, broad straps, decent cleavage back and front and not to mention the fact lower part of it was covered with white, shiny snowflakes. The blonde was so taken aback with its beauty she almost forgot to speak. In the end Emma said, "That dress is stunning, how come you never wore it before?"

"Bad memories connected to it," Regina shrugged.

"So we should make some good memories with it," said Emma and got up from the throne, adding, "We could get married right here, right now, if you want to."

"Are you insane, Miss. Swan," said Regina rolling her dark eyes at her. Of course she wouldn't mind doing so, but that kind of thing needed a lot of planning.

"Only about you, which a realized a rad too late, both Hook and I did know deep down, and we will always remain close friends. I just couldn't live on a lie anymore. I didn't tell you, because I didn't want to admit I failed at that wedding, and maybe would in the next. Thing is though I don't think I will as my heart has always belonged to you, and I think you know that. I know this is sudden, but why waste more time, why not get married right here, right now?" Emma said, looking her right in the eyes. She couldn't even find a reason not to go through with it, she only knew she couldn't live one moment longer without Regina by her side.

"Because we need someone to officiate for one," said Regina, not really finding any other reasons to why not, even if her mind was running wild at the moment.

"I can do that your majesty," she heard Hook say behind them.

"And guests, our families and friends from all realms are here and gifts are under the tree and around the room. We have enough food for everyone and enough rooms for the ones that want to spend the night," said Emma.

"You are aware that if I say no you have done all this for nothing," Regina pointed out.

"Nah it would still be one heck of a Christmas party to talk about for decades," said Emma with a soft laughter.

"That is true, I just feel that I will risk a lot if I say yes, but if I say no, I loose all I ever wanted. Why do you have to be such a wire wind Emma?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Because you tossed me into on not long after I was born, I guess," Emma shrugged, making both her parents and Regina laugh.

"And to think I once wanted to kill you," said Regina in a soft tone. If someone told her ages ago she would marry Snow White's daughter she would have called them insane.

"Just once, huh?" Emma said, half smiling.

"Don't push it, Swan," said Regina, smiling at her.

"So what will it be, Mills, do you take the risk or not?" Emma asked again. She felt her heart beat harder than every before.

"I do, I mean I will," said Regina, tears in her eyes, hearing the whole room cheer, for her, for them.

Regina was a bit fuzzy about what happened after that, all she knew was that the next morning, she woke up to Emma her wife, sore, but she assumed them dancing all night long was the reason. Both were in pajama, and she knew they hadn't made love yet. The had made out a lot she recalled, but in the end they had been too tired for anything else and fell asleep. She was in no rush though, she was just glad to have the one person she always wanted, her Emma.

She smiled as she watched her sleep, still not being able to understand how she managed to do all that in twenty-four hours. She decided to let her sleep as she had worked her ass off for her sake. Regina noticed the door handle move and saw Hope come inside, she ran over the bed saying, "Auntie Regina it is time to open presents, are you coming."

"I will, sweetheart," said Regina, getting out of bed, grasping for a robe and her slippers, before heading downstairs to open Christmas presents with her stepdaughter and her family. In opposition to Snow, she knew she would love raising Hope as she already loved having her around. She made a mental not to talk to Hook about his home situation later, it was the least she could do. He had after all wed them the night before. As Regina reached the living room she knew this would be a Christmas she would always remember, and she couldn't have been happier if she tried. The darkness before Christmas was gone and now, she saw only light.

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle Elsa woke up on a couch, Tink resting against her. They had ended up talking all night and not fall asleep to early morning but by now she knew that this was something she wanted to continue and that she hoped the other woman would. For now, she however let her sleep peacefully as she watched over her with loving eyes.

* * *

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
